The Great Marathon (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales)
The Great Marathon is a Season 2 episode of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. Plot Mickey and his pals are hosting a big marathon at the Walt Disney World Resort, and The Studio Backlot Crew, the villains, and their opponent teams have prepared for everything. Games in the marathon include Extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors (where the VeggieTales characters use boards representing the three given items of the game's namesake), RunDisney (a running race), rock climbing, skateboard stunts, canoe paddling, Freeze! (a freeze game), and Mad Hatter Says. The marathon ends with a rock concert and a closing number from the Peanuts, VeggieTales, and the other team members. The whole gang learn that it's better to make friends no matter if you win or lose. Characters featured in the episode Hosts * Mickey Mouse (host) * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Pluto * Sora * Kairi * Riku * Max Goof * Scrooge McDuck * Launchpad McQuack * Genie Teams Movie Goers (Studio Backlot Crew) # Charlie Brown # Snoopy with Woodstock # Linus van Pelt # Peppermint Patty # Marcie # Bob the Tomato # Larry the Cucumber # Junior Asparagus # Laura Carrot # Jimmy Gourd # Jerry Gourd # Mr. Nezzer # Pocahontas # Princess Aurora # Peter Pan with Tinker Bell # Alice # Woody # Buzz Lightyear # Jessie # Hercules Wilderness Riders # Darkwing Duck (leader) # Huey # Dewey # Louie # Webby Vanderquack # Launchpad McQuack # Baloo (TaleSpin) # King Louie (TaleSpin) # Kit Cloudkicker # Chip # Dale # Simba # Timon # Pumbaa # Tiana # Louis # Nick Wilde # Judy Hopps # Moana Waialiki # Maui Party Pumpers # Bob Parr (leader) # Helen Parr # Violet Parr # Dash Parr # Lucius Best # Aladdin # Jasmine # Winnie the Pooh # Tigger # Piglet # Rabbit # Eeyore # Roger Rabbit # Rapunzel # Merida # Belle # Beast # Mulan # Mushu # Stitch Kingdom Legends # Cinderella (leader) # Snow White # Olivia Holt # Sofia Carson # Dove Cameron # Ryan McCartan # Zendaya # Cameron Boyce # Booboo Stewart # Peyton List # Sabrina Carpenter # Sofia the First # Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) # Doc McStuffins # Kermit the Frog # Miss Piggy # Fozzie Bear # Gonzo # Animal # Walter Villains # Pete (leader) # Jafar with Iago # Maleficent # The Evil Queen # Captain Hook # Scar # Hades # Cruella de Vil # Bully #1 (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) # Bully #2 (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) # Bully #3 (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) # Joe Agate # Scallion #1 # Scallion #2 # Scallion #3 # The Bad Apple # Shere Khan (TaleSpin) # Don Karnage # Dr. Facilier # Hans Spectators (*) speaking * Disney Parks guests * Lucy van Pelt*, Sally Brown*, Schroeder*, Heather the Little-Red Haired Girl* * Dad Asparagus*, Mom Asparagus*, Archibald Asparagus*, Mr. Lunt*, Scooter*, Madame Blueberry*, and Petunia Rhubarb* * The Reluctant Dragon * Statler*, Waldorf*, Rizzo the Rat* and Pepe the King Prawn* * Ariel * Anna*, Elsa, and Olaf* Cast * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Mindy Kaling as Kit Cloudkicker * Sarah Natochenny as Lucy van Pelt * Becky Thyre as Linus van Pelt * Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * Noah Johntson as Schroeder * Alyson Stoner as Marcie, Herself, and Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Andy Beall and Bill Melendez (archival recordings): Snoopy (non-speaking) and Woodstock * Cam Clarke as Snoopy (speaking) * Ariel Winter as Sally Brown, Lilo, and Sofia the First * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Dad Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Mr. Lunt, and Philippe * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucmber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Lisa Vischer (speaking) and Liz Callaway (singing) as Mom Asparagus * Keri Pisapia as Laura Carrot * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot * Bridget Power as Ma Grape and Rosie Grape * Ken Page as Mr. Nezzer and Oogie Boogie * Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry and Libby Asparagus * Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Webby, Alice, Wendy, and the Evil Queen * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Megan Hilty as Chip, the Queen of Hearts, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, and Violet Parr * Corey Burton as Dale, The Mad Hatter, and Captain Hook * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck * Grey DeLisle as Huey, Dewey and Louie * Eric Stuart as Launchpad McQuack and Hans * Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, and Pete * Travis Oates as Piglet * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Will Ryan as Rabbit * Adam Wylie as Peter Pan * Jessica Duncan as Princess Aurora * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit, Br'er Rabbit, and Br'er Fox * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Jim Hanks as Woody * Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear * Kat Cressida as Jessie * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Olivia Holt as Herself and Princess Anna * Josh Gad as Olaf * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, and Statler * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal * Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Waldorf * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, and Pepe the King Prawn Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales